


Hard to Read

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Fated Series [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstores, Coffee, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Fate, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, POV Hux, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Ben Solo is the bane of bookshop employee Hux's existence. He moves all the books, doesn't put them back properly, distracts his fellow employees and never buys a damn thing. Hux has had just about enough of Ben's ridiculously handsome smile, his stupidly contagious laughter, his obnoxiously mesmerizing eyes. He's determined to let Ben know just how he feels--that is if Ben doesn't beat him to the punch with a confession of his own.





	Hard to Read

**Author's Note:**

> This is part four of my fated series but can be read as a stand-alone.  
> All my love to kyluxtrashcompacter, beta-extraordinaire ! <3
> 
> View the mood-board for this story: [HERE](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/post/161034743946/mugglelissa-part-4-of-my-fated-series-is-up#notes)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hux picks at an invisible speck of lint from his freshly pressed shirt and smooths the material over his chest. His jaw tightens but he forces his body to relax as he organizes the bookmark display on the desk for the umpeteeth time in the last five minutes. He exhales noisily through his nose and most definitely does _not_ glance towards the front of the bookshop again.

A rough bark of laughter breaks the peaceful silence and Hux’s gaze snaps towards the source. Stupid Ben, back again, disturbing the peace of his lovely bookshop. Alright, it’s not _his_ bookshop, but Hux has been an employee for over two years and that gives him some entitlement, doesn’t it? Hux grits his teeth, narrowing his eyes in Ben’s direction, wishing he had the authority to ban him for good.

Ben laughs again, his brown eyes bright and merry as he continues telling Mitaka some stupid story. Ben is always in here; causing a raucous, shamelessly flirting with his fellow employees, and making a mess of Hux’s tidy work. Even now he leans against the calendar display, and a few pages become rumpled against his overly long legs.

“He’s kind of cute, isn’t he?”

Hux starts as Phamsa appears by his side, her lips tugging into a small smirk. 

“Mitaka?” Hux scoffs. “Hardly. He’s far too meek for me.”

Phasma rolls her eyes. “I was talking about our best customer, Ben.”

“Ben?” Hux sputters. “Never! He’s even worse.” Hux’s face, inexplicably, flushes. Likely from anger—it must be anger. “Our _best_ customer? He’s terrible.”

“He’s not so bad,” Phasma replies, leaning against the front desk. Hux follows her gaze and shakes his head as Ben walks towards the science fiction section. His eyes do _not_ drop towards Ben’s pert ass. Who wears jeans that tight anyway?

“He’s awful,” Hux insists. “He moves all the books, folds the pages, doesn’t put them back in the proper place and never buys a damn thing.” Hux’s knuckles turn white as he grips the edge of the desk. “I just re-stocked the science fiction section yesterday,” Hux whines. “He’s going to ruin it all.”

“You seem a bit tense, Armie.” 

Hux bristles at the loathed nickname. Phasma only uses it when she really wants to tease Hux. If she weren’t his supervisor (and one of his only friends) he would certainly put her in her place. Instead he just scowls petulantly. 

“Why don’t you take your break early today?” Phasma says. “Get some fresh air and cool off a bit.”

Hux furiously shakes his head. “No, thank you. I’d best wait until Ben leaves. Someone needs to limit the damage he does to our precious shop.”

“Sure,” Phasma replies. Her eyes light up with mischief and her lips curve into a knowing smile. 

Hux’s shoulders tense and he narrows his eyes at her smug expression. There’s no time to worry about Phasma and all her obnoxious little hints. Hux straightens his back and marches towards the bookshelves. 

Ben seems more destructive today than usual and Hux is ready to watch him like a hawk.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

The scent of rich, delicious coffee fills the bookshop; dark roasted beans with a hint of fruit and vanilla—Hux’s favorite blend. He smiles as he finishes ringing up the customer in front of him, inhaling deeply and losing himself in the lovely scent.

A shadow falls across the desk. Hux settles his nerves and plasters a forced smile on his face. The hulking figure in front of him could only be one person.

“How can I help you, Ben?” Hux asks between clenched teeth. “Are you actually buying something today?”

“Um, no I’m not.” Ben’s long fingers nervously tap against a paper cup. 

Hux’s eyes narrow as his gaze drifts to the label on the cup. Of course it’s Hux’s favorite coffee shop, likely holding his favorite brew inside. It’s an insanely busy Sunday and Hux won’t have a chance to pop out for a break until after the cafe is closed. Leave it to Ben to come in and taunt him like this.

“You aren’t allowed to bring outside beverages in here,” Hux says tightly.

“Oh.” Ben flushes, his stupidly big ears turning adorably red. No, not adorably. Stupidly. Damn, Hux already used that word. “I didn’t know,” Ben continues. He holds out the cup of coffee. “Actually this is for—”

“Careful, Ben,” Hux interrupts. His eyes go wide as the scene before him slowly unfolds. 

A sea of young children enter the shop, pushing and shoving to get to the kid’s section. The patrons behind Ben bear the brunt of the miniature attack. It’s like dominos falling in slow motion, and Ben wobbles as he’s pushed forward.

Ben tries to keep his balance, and just manages to do so, but his fingers slip and the coffee cup falls, crashing against the counter.

“Shit,” Ben mutters.

Hux watches in horror as the dark liquid spills from the cup and soaks his freshly written inventory sheet. “You have to be kidding me,” Hux hisses.

“I didn’t mean to,” Ben protests, pulling off his beanie and clumsily mopping up the spilled coffee with the dark material.

Hux angrily snatches the coffee-soaked hat from Ben. “Just leave. _Now_.”

Ben pouts, his shoulders slumping in dejection. He sharpy turns around and stomps out of the store.

“That was harsh.” Phasma remarks as Ben pushes past her and storms out the door.

“Hardly,” Hux scoffs. “That Ben Solo is an absolute menace.” He holds up his ruined inventory sheet. “Look what he did!” 

Phasma does not appear to be moved. 

Hux sighs and continues. “It’s bad enough he has to come in here and taunt me with my favorite coffee but then he goes ahead and makes a mess of it.”

Phasma shoots Hux a scathing look. “I’m fairly certain he brought that coffee here specifically for you.”

“What?” Hux’s brow furrows in confusion.

“He was going to give it to you,” Phasma replies. “You know, before you started to go off on him.”

Hux snorts in disbelief. Ben wanting to do something nice for him? No, that can’t be right. Maybe in another universe, in some other life Ben would be charming and sweet. Perhaps in this other world, Hux would smile in return and accept anything and everything Ben wanted to give him. Hux, however, prefers to live in reality. “I find that highly unlikely.”

“You’re impossible,” Phasma mutters. “Both of you!”

Hux frowns as he watches Phasma walk away, shaking her head in frustration. He only then realizes he’s still holding Ben’s damp beanie in his hands. He glares at the offensive hat and shoves it under the desk, pushing it away along with his turbulent thoughts.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hux is restocking books in the back of the shop when a firm hand grips his bicep. He spins around in alarm, dropping the handful of books in his arms.

Ben stands before him, pink-faced and abashed. Before Hux can begin to scold him about sneaking up on people, Ben drops to his knees and grabs the fallen books. He peers up at Hux through thick, dark lashes and a flash of heat enters Hux’s stomach. He resolutely pushes away the filthy images that enter his mind about other scenarios where Ben might be on his knees before him.

“I’m sorry,” Ben finally says. He rises to his feet and hands the books back to Hux. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Hux clears his throat and focuses on a point over Ben’s shoulder. “It’s fine.”

“About yesterday—”

“I have your hat,” Hux cuts in anxiously.

“What?”

“Your hat,” Hux elaborates. “You left it here. I had it dry-cleaned.”

Ben tries but fails to stifle a laugh. “You had it _dry-cleaned_?”

“Yes,” Hux replies, frowning. He fails to see the humor in that.

Ben’s lips spread into a teasing grin. “Who dry-cleans a beanie?”

“Some people like to be efficient,” Hux sniffs. “That involves properly cleaning their clothing.” He flushes and turns away, back towards the shelf. “Now if you don’t mind I have work to do.”

“Wait.” Ben reaches out and grabs Hux’s shoulder.

Hux slowly turns around, his heart in his throat. “What?”

“Thank you,” Ben says softly. “And also, I’m sorry.”

“You already apologized,” Hux retorts primly.

“I don’t mean about the coffee.” Ben shifts nervously from foot to foot. “I’m sorry about always causing havoc here. I don’t mean to,” he insists. “I was talking to Mitaka and—”

“Were you?” Hux interrupts. Flickers of envy curl in his stomach.

“Yes,” Ben smiles, a glint of understanding entering his eyes. “He mentioned about how stressed you’ve been since I started visiting the shop, how you always complain about how I loiter everyday and never buy anything. How I always seem to leave a wake of destruction in my path.”

“Oh,” Hux says. He lowers his eyes, regret at his harsh words filling his veins. “I didn’t mean—that is...You can’t listen to everything Mitaka says.”

“He’s right.” Ben takes a step closer. “I know I can be a pain and I’m sorry. The thing is I like you, a lot. And I’m not always the best at expressing myself so I thought if I just kept coming in and seeing you everyday I’d gather the courage to ask you out.” Ben sighs sadly. “But, unfortunately, all that’s happened is I’ve made a mess of things. So I just wanted to tell you, openly, about my feel—”

Ben’s words are cut off with the firm press of Hux’s lips. He gasps in surprise and Hux uses the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Ben’s mouth. Hux’s heart races, alarms blaring in his head—the immaculate, proper voices inside screaming at him to stop. He promptly tells them to shut up. Hux has had enough of following his logical instincts. Right now all he wants is to devour the wet, velvet heat of Ben’s mouth, to lose himself in the silky slide of Ben’s tongue against his.

Ben’s moment of shock passes and his arms wrap around Hux. His hands slide up his back, along the curve of his spine to settle into his hair. His longer fingers tangle in the short locks, fingernails scraping against his scalp. The sensation sends shivers through Hux’s body and his own arms wind around Ben’s waist, pulling him closer.

Hux is getting hard in his pants. He whimpers against Ben’s lips as his back digs into the bookshelf behind him. He can feel the heat coming off Ben’s body, taste the desperation on Ben’s tongue. An unmistakable hardness brushes against his thigh. It takes all of Hux’s will power not to drop to his knees, pull out Ben’s thickening cock, and suck him down right here in the aisle. 

Ben has no such reservations.

Hux gasps into Ben’s mouth as his hand slides into Hux’s pants. His long, cool fingers wrap around Hux’s fevered erection, eliciting a pitiful whine from his mouth. It’s been far too long since Hux has done this—since Hux has had this done to him—and he trembles in Ben’s capable hand. Ben places biting kisses along his neck, his fingers curled around Hux’s cock. His grip is firm and sure. The calloused pad of Ben’s thumb swipes over his slit, spreading the pool of pre-come that collects there. Hux rocks his hips, meeting Ben’s steady pace. He squeezes his eyes shut, his thighs tensing and his body going taught with pleasure.

Ben swallows the string of curses that escape Hux’s mouth. He pumps his hand through Hux’s orgasm, allowing his sticky release to spill over his still-moving fingers. Hux’s head swims with hazy pleasure, and he’s boneless and sated enough to reach for Ben’s fly when a sharp whistle cuts through the empty aisle.

_Oh no._

“Now that was something,” Phasma remarks smugly. “You know I was rooting for you boys but I’m not sure this is the most appropriate place for this.”

“Oh god,” Hux mumbles, his face turning bright red. “I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to, he—”

“I take full responsibility,” Ben cuts in solemnly. 

Hux can’t help himself. The serious tone of Ben’s voice is too much. He bursts into laughter, loud and unrestrained. 

Phasma’s mouth curves into a smile even as she shakes her head. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off, Hux?”

“I’m not fired?” Hux asks, his nervous laughter fading into true anxiety.

Phasma rolls her eyes. “No, although I do recommend you save these displays of… _affection_ for a more private place.” She shakes her head again in disbelief and walks away.

Hux clears his throat nervously and turns to face Ben. “So…”

“Right,” Ben smiles broadly, his cheeks still stained pink. “Do you want to grab some dinner or maybe a drink?”

Hux grins in response. “Afterwards, I’d love to.” He leans in closely and whispers in Ben’s ear, his voice low and smokey, “First, let’s go back to yours. I think there’s still something that needs to be taken care of.”

Hux’s hand brushes against the straining bulge in Ben’s jeans, smiling as Ben’s trapped cock twitches against his fingers. Ben whimpers softly in response, his pupils blown wide with arousal.

He reaches forward and refastens Hux’s pants with one hand while wiping his other hand against the shelf. Hux watches in horror as his own sticky seed clings to the polished wood but any protest dies on his lips when Ben leans in and kisses him. 

“Let’s go,” he breathes against Hux’s mouth.

Hux’ll deal with the disgusting mess tomorrow as well as the million questions Phasma is likely to have for him. For now, he’s content to allow Ben’s fingers to intertwine with his as he gleefully pulls him out of the shop and into the crisp autumn air.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
